Dolce sentimento
by Silen
Summary: Un freddo pomeriggio invernale, due ragazzi innamorati, una doccia imprevista e due tazze di cioccolata calda: gli ingredenti per un "dolce sentimento" appena sbocciato.


Questa storia si è classificata settima al contest "**Gli elementi del contenuto**" indetto da **Akane**

Stavolta, a sorpresa, facciamo invece un salto nel futuro prossimo di **Inseguire un sogno, afferrare il destino**

* * *

**Dolce sentimento**

_Un freddo pomeriggio invernale, due ragazzi innamorati,  
una doccia imprevista e due tazze di cioccolata calda:  
gli ingredenti per un "dolce sentimento" appena sbocciato._

**Poppenbüttel, Amburgo – Gennaio 1987**

Avevano pattinato per tutto il sabato pomeriggio sull'Alster ghiacciato, in mezzo alla consueta folla di grandi e piccini imbacuccati in piumini, cappotti, sciarpe e berretti di lana; poi la gente era, via, via, scemata per tornare alle proprie abitazioni, così adesso erano rimasti da soli. _~ Finalmente… ~_ pensarono entrambi contemporaneamente.

Era sempre complicato, ultimamente, riuscire a ritagliarsi dei momenti tutti per loro, perciò, anche se stava già incominciando a calare la sera, su Poppenbüttel, nessuno dei due sembrava avere voglia di andarsene, e quindi lasciarsi.

Principessa gli volteggiò attorno disegnando un otto _~ Che assomiglia più a un sei… ~_ sorrise fra sé, _~ Ma è così carina! ~_ poi si buttò improvvisamente addosso a lui, che fu ben felice di poterla "parare" un po'; infatti, la trattenne in un abbraccio da cui lei non sarebbe potuta scappare neanche volendo. _~ O magari, invece, farsi catturare era proprio quello che voleva… ~_ allargò il sorriso, compiaciuto.

Scivolarono sul ghiaccio, allacciati, in silenzio, per qualche minuto in cui lui passò in rassegna tutti i possibili modi per provare a baciarla, scartandoli inesorabilmente uno dopo l'altro, mentre lei aspettava che si desse una mossa prima che facesse davvero notte; poi rabbrividì, e lui alla fine rinunciò.

– Andiamo a casa? – suggerì, ma senza staccarsi e stringendola un po' di più, perché almeno aveva la scusa di scaldarla. Ma lei annuì e si divincolò, e lui rimase vagamente deluso, dato che prima non aveva fatto nessun tentativo perché _~ Dannazione, c'era sempre troppa gente tra i piedi! ~_ e questa sarebbe potuta essere l'occasione perfetta.

Invece la ragazza pattinò alla svelta verso la riva del fiume, dove avevano lasciato le scarpe, e sospirò un po' frustrato, facendo un ultimo giro da solo per pensare a come poteva sfruttare il tempo rimanente della giornata, mentre vagliava di nuovo tutte le tecniche di approccio che conosceva _~ Solo per sentito dire, però! ~_

Alla fine, considerò che si sarebbero presentate occasioni per tentare di baciarla lungo il tragitto mentre la riaccompagnava a casa, oppure le avrebbe create lui, perché ormai, dopotutto, lei era _~ La mia ragazza…~_ accennò un sogghigno, ~ _Come suona bene! ~_ non più rassegnato, ma convinto, e si accinse a raggiungerla.

– Scheiße! – Si voltò di scatto, sentendola imprecare, e la vide che sprofondava in una pozzetta d'acqua gelida, proprio nel punto in cui, fino a poco tempo prima, c'era stato appoggiato il fornello delle caldarroste; quindi, probabilmente, il ghiaccio si era un po' sciolto e assottigliato, e non aveva retto il suo peso, seppur leggero.

Il portiere si precipitò immediatamente e la afferrò per le braccia, tirandola fuori prima che finisse del tutto immersa, ma intanto Principessa era ormai inzuppata e gelata fino alla vita e tremava visibilmente. Usò il suo giaccone per coprirla, tolse rapidamente i pattini, abbandonandoli sul ghiaccio, e la prese in braccio.

Poi si mise a correre, e, mentre procedeva, rifletteva altrettanto veloce, valutando che, se avessero tagliato per il boschetto, sarebbero arrivati proprio dietro casa sua, e molto più in fretta che se fossero andati fino da lei; anche se lì però avrebbero trovato Alain, mentre Tatsuo sarebbe rientrato dalla Federazione soltanto dopo cena.

La posò a terra per aprire il cancello con le chiavi, ma continuando a tenerla stretta a sé, perché non smetteva di tremare, come una scimmietta infreddolita. _~ Mi occuperò io di te! ~_ pensò risolutamente mentre la accompagnava in bagno, e notando, con cipiglio preoccupato, che aveva le labbra già un po' bluastre.

– Adesso fatti una bella doccia bollente, subito! – ordinò, – Intanto io vado a prendere qualcosa di asciutto da metterti. – La ragazza annuì, accennando lo stesso un sorriso nonostante il freddo che sentiva _~ Quanto mi piace quando fa così il duro… ~_

Genzō la scrutò un'ultima volta, aggiustò la visiera del cappellino e si richiuse la porta alle spalle; poi andò in camera sua a passare in rassegna il guardaroba, ma trovare qualcosa che non le stesse grande due volte, non sarebbe stata un'impresa troppo facile, considerò mentre scartava tute da allenamento e felpe.

* * *

– Scheiße! – imprecò Dite mentre si spogliava, – Maledetta sfiga! – Era tutta contenta per aver passato un pomeriggio, finalmente da soli, con _~ Il mio ragazzo… ~_ e fece un risolino, _~ Mi suona ancora così strano! ~_ Una giornata davvero magnifica, che, se si fosse conclusa con un bacio, sarebbe stata perfetta… Invece, proprio all'ultimo, si era ritrovata ad annaspare nell'Alster e aveva persino rischiato quasi il congelamento.

Si guardò fugacemente allo specchio, rabbrividendo leggermente e notando le labbra violacee che spiccavano sul pallore del volto. _~ Orribile come sono, è ovvio che Genzō oggi non ha provato a baciarmi nemmeno una volta. ~_

Scalciò via le mutandine con stizza e si infilò sotto il getto bollente, che, dopo qualche minuto, rivitalizzò le membra intirizzite, ma, quasi involontariamente, le suggerì anche audaci fantasie di una doccia insieme all'S.G.G.K.

Certo che era piuttosto curioso trovarsi nel suo bagno, usare il suo bagnoschiuma, che aveva quello stesso buon profumo di pulito che emanava sempre lui… E istintivamente ritornò col pensiero a quell'unica volta in cui, lo scorso inverno, lo aveva visto quasi in mutande per sbaglio, e avvampò, sentendosi bagnata _ovunque_.

E non soltanto perché l'acqua caldissima scorreva sul suo corpo.

Inoltre, sapere che lui era proprio di là, nell'altra stanza appena oltre il corridoio, non la aiutava di certo a tenere a freno quell'idea bizzarra e sporcellosa.

* * *

Alla fine scovò, in un cassetto, seppellito da maglioni e magliette che non gli stavano ormai più da un pezzo, ma comunque sempre troppo grandi per lei, uno _yukata_, che, anche se era da maschio, però _~ Indosso a Principessa sarebbe un incanto! ~_

Così, ringraziò mentalmente il suo allenatore sempre previdente, che aveva insistito per farglielo portare dal Giappone, nonostante le sue proteste e lamentele, sebbene in quel momento il portiere stesse dubitando fortemente che Tatsuo avesse mai potuto immaginare il suo utilizzo in un'occasione simile.

_~ Siamo anche da soli in casa… ~_ lo stuzzicò maliziosa la vocina dentro il cappellino, che tolse e lanciò dall'altra parte della stanza con un sogghigno, – E tu sei di troppo! – sibilò; poi si fermò, incerto, davanti alla porta del bagno.

Sentì la doccia invitarlo con il sublime richiamo del rumore di acqua calda scrosciante, che gli suggerì la visione di Dite nuda nella cabina, e desiderò, all'improvviso, di poter scorrere _ovunque_ sul suo corpo, che finora aveva visto soltanto con l'immaginazione.

– A cuccia! – sussurrò guardando istintivamente verso il basso, ma "lui" non gli diede retta, continuando imperterrito a farsi il suo film mentale sporcelloso; prese un paio di respiri per riprendere il controllo di sé, e al contempo la doccia tacque.

Quando tutto _~ O quasi… ~_ tornò alla normalità, si costrinse a bussare con calma.

* * *

Mentre si stava asciugando, la ragazza si guardò criticamente allo specchio e sospirò, frustrata, per la taglia ancora misera del suo reggiseno, ma, poco male – Prima o poi cresceranno! – il suo sguardo scese verso il basso, – E, comunque, pare che Genzō sia più attratto dalle mie gambe… – considerò con un sorrisetto compiaciuto.

Quando sentì bussare, strinse l'accappatoio in vita – Avanti! –

Il ragazzo esitò, non trovando il coraggio di toccare la maniglia, perché non si entrava nel bagno delle femmine, però… La porta si aprì mettendo fine alla sua indecisione.

– Non hai sentito? – Dite lo scrutò interrogativamente; Genzō fece appena un cenno di diniego con la testa, mentre le porgeva l'indumento, che lei prese dispiegandolo con un sorriso. – È proprio un amore! – cinguettò, mentre si tamponava un orecchio con un angolo di salvietta, – Che bello, così sembrerò un po' giapponese anch'io! –

Il portiere annuì, non riuscendo a distogliere lo sguardo di pece rovente da Principessa avvolta nel suo accappatoio, che le stava addosso proprio come un manto regale.

– Ti va una cioccolata calda? – propose tanto per dire qualcosa, ma dovette sforzarsi di camuffare il tono anomalo della sua voce all'inizio della frase.

– Magari! – esclamò la ragazza allargando il sorriso; poi si avvicinò, e senza preavviso lo abbracciò, scoccandogli un bacino sulla guancia. – Sei il mio eroe: se non c'eri tu, a quest'ora ero morta annegata e congelata… –

Sentì mancargli il respiro per un attimo, improvvisamente quasi stordito dal profumo del suo stesso bagnoschiuma, perché su di lei era anche più buono, e letteralmente incendiato dal tepore di doccia che ancora emanava.

_~ Ed è nuda sotto… ~_ gli ricordò la voce sempre più maliziosa; stavolta con più fatica, ma riuscì di nuovo a controllarsi, e si limitò ad abbracciarla dolcemente.

Dite si strinse di più al suo portiere, come per suggerirgli, di nuovo, che aveva bisogno di essere scaldata, o coccolata _~ Quello che ti pare! ~_ però adesso doveva essere lui a proseguire quell'abbraccio, che lei desiderava tanto terminasse con un bacio.

– Passato il freddo? – le chiese, invece, arrestando bruscamente le sue fantasticherie di un film dal finale romantico, e annuì, sospirando mentalmente, perché, di nuovo, proprio come prima al lago, non avevano concluso nulla di concreto.

Genzō le massaggiò delicatamente la schiena, come se volesse prendere tempo per non doversi ancora staccare da lei; quando la testolina si mosse annuendo nell'incavo della sua spalla, un ricciolo sfuggito all'elastico per capelli, anch'esso profumato, gli solleticò il naso, così si scostò leggermente.

La ragazza interpretò il gesto come il segnale tanto agognato, socchiuse le palpebre, si fece coraggio e sollevò appena il viso dalle guance arrossate verso di lui… Che, però, rimase immobile, fissandola in maniera strana, e infine si allontanò del tutto.

– Allora… Mentre tu ti vesti, io vado… – poi si rese conto di stare ancora imbambolato nel vano della porta, perché Principessa lo stava scrutando con un sopracciglio alzato interrogativamente. – Ti sei dimenticato qualcosa? – chiese, fiduciosa in un guizzo di comprensione del suo ragazzo in Zona Cesarini, ma lui, ancora una volta, niente…

Anzi, tergiversò – No, cioè… Sì: vuoi anche della panna fresca? –

_~ Che domanda inutile… ~_ sospirò fra sé, e gli rispose annuendo semplicemente, poi richiuse l'uscio. – Ma, insomma, cosa dovrò mai fare per un bacio dell'S.G.G.K., una richiesta scritta formale alla Federazione Giovanile Calcio? – rivolgendo retoricamente le sue perplessità all'immagine riflessa, che scosse la testa, vagamente delusa.

Ma non si sarebbe rassegnata tanto facilmente, doveva trovare un modo per sbloccare la situazione. _~ E siamo pure in casa da soli! ~_ sbuffò, _~ D'accordo che prima ero brutta da far paura… ~_ e adocchiò l'indumento che lui le aveva portato.

Tolse l'accappatoio e si rivestì, poi si guardò nuovamente allo specchio, stavolta, però, poteva dirsi piuttosto soddisfatta, perché lo _yukata_ le stava davvero divinamente; legò i capelli nella solita coda lunga, poi cambiò idea e fece i codini come Candy.

Chissà che, magari, l'effetto "Giappone" non fosse proprio quello giusto!

Mentre la cioccolata calda avrebbe potuto creare uno spunto perfetto per risvegliare il suo vulcano giapponese ancora un po' troppo sonnecchiante.

* * *

_~ Sei proprio un inetto lo sai, vero? ~_ lo rimproverò la vocetta fastidiosa dentro la sua testa, anche senza cappellino; sospirò, frustrato, perché avrebbe potuto baciarla, poco prima sulla porta del bagno, ma non aveva trovato sufficiente coraggio per farlo.

_~ Perché sei un caprone! ~_ rincarò qualcun altro dal basso, che era ancora più sveglio di prima. E, in quel momento, Genzō si sentì molto Tsubasa. Mentre mescolava latte caldo e cioccolata, si scusò mentalmente con il suo amico lontano per tutte volte che lo aveva canzonato a causa della sua timidezza con Anego.

Perché adesso capiva come mai, davanti a lei, lui si fosse sempre bloccato. – È difficile, dannazione! – sbuffò, – E molto di più che parare il _FireShot_ del Kaiser… –

Il rumore leggero di passi scalzi e stoffa strascicata lo fece voltare, e si trovò davanti Principessa con indosso il suo _yukata_, e i capelli raccolti in due codini un po' arruffati e ancora gonfi di umidità: una visione per lui decisamente "divina"!

– Che buon profumo di cioccolata! – esclamò Dite una volta che fu entrata in cucina, poi, accortasi dello sguardo nero e intenso del suo portiere, arrossì leggermente, così, per non farsene accorgere, piroettò su se stessa, cosicché lui la potesse ammirare per bene; le piaceva ricevere quelle occhiate di fuoco, perché la facevano sentire la più bella anche quando era conciata in maniera bizzarra come adesso.

– Mi tocca, però, tenerlo su come uno strascico, oppure inciampo – e fece un semplice timido sorriso, ma il ragazzo involontariamente balbettò, – Ti… – e annaspò con voce roca, – Sta un incanto… – E lei arrossì di nuovo, ancora più di prima.

Ma, intanto, aveva segnato una rete all'S.G.G.K., che, infatti, anche lui resosi conto di stare avvampando, prima che lei se ne potesse accorgere, si voltò alla svelta verso i fornelli. E intanto il latte aveva rischiato di straboccare fuori dal pentolino.

Riempì le tazze e si diresse in salotto, realizzando di aver dimenticato la panna in frigo quando ormai erano seduti vicini sul divano. _~ Non importa, la cioccolata da sola sarà sufficiente per trovare lo spunto ideale. ~_ Bevvero in silenzio, ogni tanto sbirciandosi furtivamente, forse aspettando entrambi che fosse l'altro a fare il primo passo.

– Mmm, ci voleva proprio una bella cioccolata calda, anche senza la panna fresca… – commentò Dite; Genzō annuì, e si accorse che le erano rimasti i "baffi" appena sopra il labbro superiore, e non riuscì più a staccare lo sguardo da lì.

– Che c'è, sono sporca? – lei inarcò un sopracciglio e fece per pulirsi con la mano, che lui "parò" prontamente a mezz'aria: quella era la miglior occasione della giornata per baciare la sua ragazza, e non poteva lasciarsela sfuggire così, come le altre due volte.

_~ E non sono poi__ **così** __capra… ~_ indirizzò quell'ultimo pensiero alla vocina fastidiosa, che ora, però, se ne stava ben volentieri zitta, mentre gli ingranaggi del suo cervello si erano finalmente messi a funzionare come si deve.

– Oltre alla panna, mi sa che mi sono dimenticato pure dei tovaglioli! – ammiccò, – Ma avrei un'idea migliore… – Prese un respiro profondo e si sporse verso Principessa, che chiuse gli occhi e allacciò la mano "parata" in quella del suo ragazzo, che, finalmente, si era deciso a baciarla. _~ Era ora, S.G.G.K.! ~_ sospirò.

Respiri e sospiri si sfiorarono per un istante, poi le labbra si incontrarono.

Dite, ancora tiepida di doccia, profumata di bagnoschiuma, e morbida come lo _yukata_ che indossava, si fece più vicina; una carezza leggera risalì dalla spalla e si fermò sulla sua nuca, provocandogli un piccolo brivido che poi scese lungo la spina dorsale.

Genzō, ora deciso e sicuro nei suoi gesti, le circondò la vita con il braccio, attirandola a sé e stringendola ancora di più, e il suo cuore incominciò a battere più velocemente; si lasciò andare affondando le dita tra la seta nera dei suoi capelli.

Come la prima volta che si erano 'assaggiati', il bacio fu altrettanto dolce, ma stavolta decisero che non c'era più bisogno di trovare scuse per rifarlo, bastava che riuscissero a superare la timidezza che li assaliva quando si trovavano insieme da soli.

* * *

Rimasero così, immobili e silenziosi, non volendo interrompere quel momento perfetto per entrambi. Le loro labbra sapevano di cioccolata, che d'ora in poi avrebbe rievocato, nei ricordi dei due 'ormai fidanzati', il gusto dei primi baci.

– Che ne dici se ne facciamo ancora? – propose lui con un soffio sul lobo dell'orecchio di Principessa dopo qualche minuto; la sua testolina annuì nell'incavo della spalla, e, con un sogghigno che lei non vide, ma forse intuì, aggiunse, a scanso di equivoci, – Di cioccolata, intendo… – Un piccolo brivido la percorse fin giù sulla nuca.

– Magari! – e sogghignò, deliziata, perché il suo vulcano giapponese pareva non voler tornare più a dormire, – Era proprio buonissima… – sussurrò, non potendo evitare di arrossire un pochino, e solleticando con le parole la base del collo dell'S.G.G.K., la cui pressione sanguigna ebbe un nuovo ritorno di fiamma.

Lei si scostò leggermente per guardarlo negli occhi di brace ardente, volendo precisare – Anch'io intendo la ciocc… – Ma lui ammiccò e non le permise di terminare la parola.

_~ Wakabayashi – Weiss: uno pari! ~_ Un fugace pensiero che, molto probabilmente, fu formulato da Genzō e Dite contemporaneamente.

* * *

**Scheiße:** in tedesco, merda.  
**Yukata:** kimono informale di cotone, spesso usato dopo il bagno.

* * *

Dedicata a tutte le lettrici romantiche desiderose di sapere se tra i piccioncini sarebbero prima o poi fioriti i ciliegi, ebbene sì: questo è soltanto un assaggio, al sapore di cioccolata, di come si evolverà il rapporto tra i due che, per adesso, nella storia si considerano ancora soltanto buoni amici.


End file.
